


Sin Deep My Wicked Angel

by wicked_writings



Category: Slipknot
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Fingering, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Sex Toys, blindfold, lashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_writings/pseuds/wicked_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Joey, handcuffs and pain. PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Deep My Wicked Angel

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of FICTION. As far as I am aware, this never happened (except in my dirty little mind, and you don't want to go there). I have no association with any of the people featured in this made-up story and I make no money from its publication. And yes, I am very ashamed. 
> 
> Please note this fic contains elements of sadomasochism, involving the use of straps, toys, blindfolds and handcuffs.

Joey fingered the handcuffs, feeling the harsh unforgiving metal, and let the connecting chain fall through his hands.

They were a good choice.

He hated padded, fluffy handcuffs - as far as he was concerned, they were a cop-out. He liked plain and simple, 'dig into your wrists' cuffs. They made the experience even more real.

Absentmindedly, he rubbed the scars around his wrists. Jim had despaired when he saw them, angry at himself that he'd snapped them too tight. But Joey had reassured him that that was how he liked it - so tight they drew blood. That way, Joey had the feeling of being totally dominated - he couldn't move. For him, pain enhanced his ecstasy. It heightened his senses and burned his nerves, making him feel like he was on fire from the inside out when he came.

The glistening metal shone in the light, depicting innocence and purity where none existed. Joey saw his reflection starting back at him, and he sat absorbed. Idly, he ran a solitary finger around the edge of one of the cuffs, feeling a quiver of anticipation tingle in his stomach. He felt a sudden desire to have the cuffs on him now, but that pleasure would have to wait. Instead, he settled for stroking the metal like one lover to another.

Suddenly, darkness descended in Joey's world. Before he realised, a black blindfold was binding his head, blocking his sight. A pair of hands ran down his arms, gripping them tightly. He allowed his arms to be brought behind his back to be held in one of Jim's strong hands. The other hand reached in front of him for the handcuffs, and Joey could hear the clink of metal as they were lifted.

Pressure on his shoulder told him Jim wanted him to move, and he obediently followed his guidance to the wall. His hands were lifted above his head, and he felt cold, smooth metal slide over his wrist. With a snap, Jim locked the cuff, tightening it to the point of bruising. The link passed around what Joey thought must have been a pipe, and the other cuff was locked onto his remaining wrist with a satisfying click. Hands roamed down to his waist, and around to his front, undoing his belt and jeans. The same hands pushed them down his body and off, exposing him.

And then there was nothing.

Jim walked away, leaving Joey tied to the pipe. 

It could have been minutes or it could have been hours, but Joey hung suspended willingly, knowing it would be punishment for something he'd done or penance for the future. The blood flowed down his arms until it pooled around his shoulders, leaving his hands numb. He refused to move. It was his job to stay still and obey. 

After what seemed an age, Joey felt a presence in the room. He knew it was Jim. Heavy footsteps strode up to him, and suddenly Jim was behind him, hands on his shoulders. 

"Have you been behaving?" 

Joey nodded. He wasn't allowed to make a sound. 

"Are you sure?" 

Joey nodded again. But he knew Jim wouldn't believe him. 

1, 2, 3 lashes across his back with the leather strap Jim kept on him at all times. The pain was at once both agonising and intensely pleasurable, and Joey fought back a moan. Abruptly, Jim pulled Joey's hair, jerking his head up. 

"Have you learnt to behave?" 

Joey nodded. 

"Liar." 

3 more lashes. He could feel the blood dripping from his wounds. Still, he refused to scream.   
Jim ran a finger across the small of his back, capturing the streams of red. He drew his finger down Joey's cheek, leaving a long line of crimson on his face. Joey could smell him, could sense the domination and power that radiated from him. He shivered with lust. 

Jim had gone again. Joey could hear him in the corner, rustling several objects. He waited patiently. Then, he could feel Jim close behind him. Close enough for Joey to feel the warmth emanating from him, but not enough to touch. 

He longed for touch. 

But he didn't move. As if sensing his impatience, Jim waited for several moments. When he felt Joey was ready, he placed a hand on his hip, and used the other to nudge Joey's legs apart. Conceding to Jim, Joey spread his legs, and the strain on his arms became greater. He could barely feel them now. But it didn't matter. 

A cold, slick finger probed his entrance, and abruptly thrust in. Joey stifled a cry as he was penetrated, knowing he should be appreciative of the fact Jim was using lube. A hand crept up to his hair again and pulled, exposing Joey's throat. Jim leant in to suck on his skin, and used his teeth to nip gently. Joey breathed deeply, trying not to move or make a sound, and it was testing him to his limits. 

The pleasure of Jim inside him and sucking on his neck combined deliciously with the pain from his arms and the wounds on his body. Suddenly, Jim bit hard, breaking the surface. Joey couldn't help it. He cried out. He knew it was wrong, and that he was weak. He also knew that he would be punished for his moment of insubordination. Jim pulled back, removing his finger. Joey waited, tense, for the lashings on his back to continue, or perhaps Jim's razorblade across his hip. 

What he didn't expect, was something pushing against him, something a lot bigger than the finger Jim had in him before. Joey was confused; Jim had never used toys other than handcuffs and the usual S&M gear on him before. 

Without waiting for Joey to adjust to the new, larger size, Jim shoved the vibrator all the way in. The pain was intense. Joey thought he was being torn in half. He wondered if Jim had ripped him, and thought he felt blood drip from him. Stars popped before his eyes and he felt faint. He resisted the urge to move or scream, and instead concentrated on trying to relax. Just as he thought he was becoming used to the sensation, Jim pulled the vibrator out and slammed it back in again. The pain returned, and Joey fought the tears in his eyes. His hands curled into fists and he bit his lip so hard it bled. Jim continued to thrust, and each time it hurt, but it was starting to hurt less. 

Gradually, the pain started to turn into pleasure. Jim seemed to know and thrust even harder. A hand wandered to Joey's hip and grabbed a fold of skin. Tightly it held the skin, and then began to twist. The pain combined with the pleasure nearly sent Joey over the edge. His cock was hard and aching, and desperate for friction. He willed Jim to touch him, but knew it was fruitless. This was not about Joey. 

All of a sudden, Jim pulled the vibrator out. Joey heard it being placed on a table, and wondered if it was covered in blood. This time, it was Jim who pushed against him, and after having the toy stretch him, Joey took him easily. He heard Jim panting in his ear, and felt the heat and sweat on his skin. He quivered.

Jim pounded into him regularly, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in. Hands reached around to Joey's chest and took hold of his nipples. They started to squeeze and twist, and the sensation shot right down to Joey's cock. He was dripping pre cum and felt close to orgasm, but he knew he wasn't allowed to cum until Jim gave him permission. So he steadied his breathing, and concentrated on anything other than sex. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to think of drumming and rhythms. Just as he thought he'd gotten himself under control, Jim stopped. He pulled out, leaving Joey feeling empty. Hearing nothing but heavy breathing from behind him, Joey stood still, awaiting his next cue. The handcuffs were unlocked from one wrist and untwisted from the pipe. Jim brought his arms down, and the sudden rush of blood to his hands nearly overbalanced him. 

Harshly, his hands were dragged behind his back and locked together again, and Jim forced Joey to his knees. Knowing what was coming, Joey was prepared for the rough tugging on his hair that pulled several strands free. He felt Jim's cock against his mouth and obediently opened it. He nearly choked as Jim forced himself all the way inside. Joey swallowed, and tried to relax his throat to take in all of Jim. 

The bigger man began to fuck his mouth, hands twisting and jerking at Joey's hair. Jim's moans grew louder, and Joey knew he was ready to cum. He sucked harder, trying to pleasure Jim as much as possible. Suddenly, he was struggling to swallow cum, feeling some of it leak out of his mouth. Jim groaned above him, hands tightening on Joey's head, making him feel as though he was trapped in a vice. 

Joey continued to suck and lick Jim as he came down from his high, just the way he liked it. He was ashamed he hadn't been able to swallow everything, and he knew Jim wouldn't be happy. The bigger man relinquished his grip on Joey and freed his mouth. The drummer sat quietly. His cock was still aching, but he knew better than to worry about his own pleasure. 

He felt Jim kneel down in front of him. 

A finger wiped the cum from around his mouth and pressed at Joey's lips. He sucked the remaining cum off Jim's finger, savouring the taste. When Jim was satisfied, he sat back and took in the small figure before him. Joey sat patiently, skin flushed and hot. His hair was tangled from Jim's hands, and although his eyes were covered, Jim knew they would be open. 

Joey's mouth was slightly agape; rich, red lips shining and intoxicatingly sexy. A small smear of blood indicted where he'd bit his lip. His nipples were hard and red; Jim thought they might be bruised tomorrow. The smaller man was hard, and Jim was pleased that he had obeyed instructions and not climaxed before he was told. 

Joey had behaved well today, and Jim thought he deserved a reward. Jerking Joey's legs apart, Jim taunted him. A finger ran slowly up the underside of his straining erection, and mentally, Jim tried to elicit a forbidden moan. The small man resisted, and Jim could see him clenching his lips tightly together. 

Good boy. 

Joey knew his place. Jim continued to tease him, sometimes barely even touching. He could see Joey struggling to keep his hips still; he knew how much he wanted to thrust them to make contact with his hand. So he let his finger brush him, but only intermittently. 

Slowly, Jim increased his touch. Slowly, his hand wrapped around Joey's cock, and began to slide up and down. Joey swallowed his moans, kept his body still. Jim's touch was almost overwhelming after being denied attention for so long, but Joey knew the rules.

He wasn't to make a sound. 

So he let his bruised mouth fall open in a soundless moan, but issued no noise. The pain from the wounds on his back had not yet faded, combining deliciously with the pleasure from his cock. He could feel his orgasm approaching, but he hadn't been given permission to cum. 

Jim was torturing him. He knew the effect he was having on Joey, but he refused to acknowledge it by allowing him to orgasm. Joey had to wait. That was his job. If Jim wanted to stop now, and not let him cum at all, Joey had to be grateful for that. If he let him, Joey had to be very appreciative. Jim decided everything.

That was his job. 

Joey could feel the brink. It took every scrap of energy and nerve that he had left to resist. He knew that if he disobeyed by being selfish, Jim would be angry. And then Joey would be punished severely. 

He gritted his teeth, trying to oppose the bliss that coursed through his veins. Molten pleasure was threatening, colliding with the dark tang of wounds and pain and blood. 

And then there was nothing. 

Jim had removed his hand. 

Joey let his vocal disapproval die in his throat. He sat, waiting, body on fire. His hands stretched against the cuffs, the cold steel fighting him, binding him. Teeth clenched, he gulped air into his lungs, trying to regain control of _something_. 

Silently, he mentally urged Jim to continue. He could hear him, knew he was still in front of him. He hadn't left. 

It was a test. 

The wound on his back was starting to burn. But it couldn't overwhelm the need he felt on behalf of his cock. His erection was so hard it was painful, and Joey wonder if it was just coincidence or Jim wanted him to feel pain all over. 

Then, suddenly, Jim's hand was on him again. Joey nearly cried out with relief, stopping himself just in time. 

Jim's fingers were torturing him. This time, he didn't know if he could hold himself back. He was too desperate, too close to the edge. 

Jim knew it, too. He told himself to wait just a little longer, push Joey just a little further. See how far he could go. Whether he would give in to his inner desire and orgasm, or stifle his need until he was told to cum. So he played out second after second, dragging them out until they seemed like forever. 

But still Joey didn't give up. Jim could see the sweat on his skin, his nerves and muscles straining. Jim was exceptionally pleased with how hard he was trying. 

It was time. 

He leant forward slowly, until his mouth brushed Joey's ear. Softly, and so quietly it wouldn't have been heard a foot away, Jim spoke. 

“Cum for me.” 

Joey heard the words as if he was in a dream. They seemed to have come from far away, despite how near Jim was. He obeyed. 

He came hard, nearly passing out from the release. His breath was knocked from his lungs, his eyes closed painfully tightly. 

And Jim watched it all. He drunk in the image of Joey at the height of sexual heat, his bruised and battered body at the mercy of Jim's hands. Giving in. Hot semen was spilling from him, lacing the cold ground below. Jim ignored it, fascinated only by Joey's flushed face. 

As the drummer came down, Jim waited to see if Joey could recover. Would he need to catch him as he fell, too shaken and nervy to balance on his knees any longer, or would he battle through the pain and exhaustion to obey Jim to the end? 

It could have gone either way. In the end, Joey managed to stay sitting, his shoulders wobbling dangerously. Jim could see him struggling for breath, trying to fill his lungs again. 

The sadist in him had been satisfied, and now the part that loved Joey more than anything was taking control. It had been a long session, and Joey had done everything he was told. Time to be rewarded. 

Jim stood up. He'd left the key for the handcuffs on a table by the door, and now he retrieved it. Coming back up behind Joey, he knelt down. Unlocking the cuffs, he let them fall to the ground with a clang. He rubbed Joey's wrists, feeling the marks and indentations where the cuffs had rubbed. It was his curse, he always tightened them too much. 

Making sure Joey's wrists were not too badly hurt, he turned his attention to the wounds on his back. It never failed to alarm Jim just how much he hurt Joey during their sessions. He got so lost in his addiction that sometimes he went too far. And afterwards, he would always regret it. It wouldn't mean he could stop himself next time, though. 

Jim studied the cuts. Thankfully, they were only superficial, but if he'd carried on he could have damaged Joey quite severely. He couldn't see anything that indicated he'd harmed anything other than skin. It would heal over, and Joey would be fine, but for now, they looked nasty. 

There was nothing he could do about the cuts right now. He left them to bleed slightly, standing up to move in front of Joey. His boyfriend seemed steadier now, his breathing settled. Jim wanted to see him. He untied the blindfold, tossing it away. Joey's ice blue eyes blinked up at him, adjusting to the light. 

“Hey baby,” Jim said quietly, smiling at him.

Joey's smile wavered back at him. He still felt quite weak. But Jim was here now, and Jim always made everything better. He wanted – he _needed_ \- Jim to comfort and soothe him now. Whisper in his ear how well behaved he'd been, how he was going to look after him now. And Jim never disappointed. He pulled Joey into his arms, letting the small man relax for the first time in over an hour. 

“You did so well.... you were so strong. I'm so proud of you.” 

And he was. Jim nearly burst with feeling, so happy to have Joey back in his arms. After all, it was where he belonged.


End file.
